epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 65/@comment-25599102-20161001090536/@comment-104.33.211.71-20161001224834
So to appease all those ooh leafy vs keemstar or Idubbz suggestions I made these shitty lyrics Shitty ass rap battles: Tyrone Jones vs FouseyTube! Begin Tyrone: I'm Tyrone!Your done!I'd fuck yo wife if you even had one.I have long dick something you sure don't got!You callin yourself Tupac? I'm the black dude who got shot!Once again I'm Tyrone prepare to die!I'll pull a Ricegum and punch this man in the eye! FouseyTube: I'm the king of YouTube.You're just YouTube shart.You're fame has peaked.I'm hanging with Kevin Hart.I entertain with my videos.I'm leaving you destroyed!You can be in my next Change the way you think I know you're unemployed.A good reason for you to be on YouTube is one I can't find so leave this shitty rap battle and return to vine! Who Won?Who's next?You decide!Shitty-- (Drama alert into) Keemstar: What's up Drama alert Nation let's get right into the news our first story a minor skirmish between bottom feeders wanting views.But they shouldn't have stepped to me I'm Killer on the mic!Don't need a Twitter post to know I'm gonna win this fight!King of controversy's bringing more heat than my haters give me.Because you're rhymes are like skeet colorless and gooey! Idubbz: The content cops here to put you under arrest!Cyber national guard of Internet a job I do best your videos are all shit getting thrown in the YouTube sewer. I'm going to rise to the top while you all lose likes and viewers there's a scarce chance I'm gonna lose.But I'm sure I'll win for any chance you three doing so is about is existent as Leafy's chin. Leafy: You shouldn't have brought my chin into this or me for that matter.I've got a reptilian army with me we're gonna leave you all scattered.All of you should know now that the end is here my rhymes are like my fan base a terminal cancer you can't cure. Jacob Sartorius: It's the YouTube Emcee here to land some verbal blows I'll make a diss track on all of you and put on my Vevo!I'll kick out this gnome and leave the rest of you virgins snapped against this musical.ly talented kid you should've never tried to rap. Billy the Fridge and Misha: Misha:I'm back to diss these disgusting wannabes who I'll replace! Billy the Fridge:So prepare for some stone cold killer raps headed for your face! Misha:I'm getting more cash and hoes than these retards.GTFO! Billy:I make more money than you do deal with it bro! Misha:Yeah we're gods on the mic! Billy:Put you're heads on a pike and eat you up like dinner! Both:Because MCs MS and BTF are now the winners! Tyrone:I'll fuck yo moms! Fouseytube:Who? Keemstar:Everyone add to the chat!Tyrone is a- Idubbz:(Facepalms) Leafy:(Sarcastically remarks on how they're all going to destroy his channel.) Jacob Sartorius:(Autotune)It's always a hit or miss Misha:I'm vegan death to all meat eaters! Billy:Wait what?! (They all keep arguing any other youtubers come in that you guys hate or think are annoying like Jinx or some shit I don't know.) Ray William Johnson:What's happening forum?I'm here to diss all these fakers.I'll make them fall harder than I did when I left maker!I'll diss all you failures with rhyme because even though I'm past my peak I'm still better than you in your prime!Comment question of the day:Can you get any worse?The answer is no and I'm done with my verse!